This invention is a new form of expansible chamber engine. It is intended primarily as an internal combustion engine, and will be so described, but its characteristic features are applicable to use also with steam.
The prior art includes piston engines, rotary engines, and other well known engine types, but these are not sufficiently relevant to require discussion. I know of no specific prior art.
In summary, the engine of this invention includes a rotatable flywheel with an undulating cam surface, and an expansible chamber device including a piston abutting the cam surface and movable in a cycle between retracted and extended positions. The cycle includes a power stroke of the piston from its retracted position to its extended position to urge the piston against the cam surface to thereby rotate the flywheel, and a compression stroke from the extended position to the retracted position in response to the cam surface.